


Coffee

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [15]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Katia's test, and some unexpected chivalry, reasons, that promised coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...coffee was only a small part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G/PG  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: Well…coffee is only a small part of it.

~~~

Katia sighed and shifted her shoulders as she stared down the scope of a sniper rifle, keeping it trained on an illuminated window several blocks away at the very edge of the rifle’s range. She took another deep breath and adjusted the aim just slightly, watching the shadows shift in the room beyond the window. 47’s latest test was essentially turning her loose in Malta to assassinate someone. She just knew he lived at the address she was now aiming at, watching for shadows.

All at once her phone started ringing, splitting through the silence and causing her to jump. She waited for several long moments before letting herself relax and resetting her aim, relieved that no shot had been fired yet. She at least had the good sense not to pull a hair trigger in a moment of shock. She reached over to silence her phone and took a few deep breaths, adjusted her aim ever so slightly, and by then the shadow had moved into the window. Perfect, she thought, grinning a little as she pulled the trigger. The muzzle flashed, and moments later she heard the distant shattering of glass. The target twitched and fell out of sight, dead. She exhaled again, this time triumphant, and sat up, removing the scope and tripod from the rifle to help it fit back into the suitcase.

She closed the suitcase neatly and reached for her phone again, calling the number back. “Hello?” she asked when someone answered.

“Katia,” John replied.

“I really shouldn’t be complaining,” she remarked. “I did give you this number those times I texted you.” She glanced at the window and then picked up the briefcase and stood. “What’re you calling for?”

“I’m at the back door.”

“So you have been following me.”

“Sort of. I’ve got nothing better to do. And I mean, in case you want to meet up somewhere I figure it’s best to be…around.”

“I see…” She leaned on the door and spun out into the hallway, headed to the emergency stairs that would lead to the back door. “How do you find this information?”

“Follow the airplanes,” he said, sounding as if he were smiling.

“Well if it’s going to be that easy I should be more careful.”

“Actually I’m one of like ten people who knows what you actually look like and your real name, so…”

Katia laughed softly, rolling her eyes a little. She leaned on the back door and stepped out into the alley, lowering her phone and waving to him. “Hey,” he said, hanging up and pocketing his phone. He took a few steps toward her, holding a cup of coffee out to her. She pocketed her own phone and took the cup.

“What’s with the gesture?” she asked.

“Owed you a cup of coffee,” he replied, holding out his arm for her. “For all my talk about it I figured it was time to deliver.”

“Well thanks.” She shifted a little with the briefcase, and as if seamlessly he took it for her. She nodded and leaned on his free arm as they turned to walk out of the alley. She couldn’t help but smile a little.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, you just feel nice.”


End file.
